Francis Bluehawk
Name: Francis Salazar Bluehawk (Brother of 4th Castilian of Spain ) Age: 32 Year born: 1689 Birth place: France Parents: Father, Tim Bluehawk, Mother , Susan west Siblings: James Warhawk ( son of tim ) The story part 1 Francis Bluehawk lived in the Province of Carolina. When he was 20 years old he was walking down the streets of Charles Towne, when 2 scalawags came around the corner of an ally holding a flintlock and dagger. They brought him to a ship the sails were marked EITC and named Juggernaut. He was thrown in the brig. Francis asked what he did. They said he had killed a soldier of the crown in a poker dispute. Francis knew this was wrong and he pleaded with them, but they did not listen. Then he arrived at the island of Rambleshack the guard threw him in and Francis fell. In the jail, out of the shadows appeared a man named Jack Sparrow. There was cannon fire out side, Sparrow gave him some fine clothes and then helped him bust out! Where a sailor named Bo Beck would bring him to Port Royal. Bo Beck was working for Jolly Roger to capture Sparrow, but he had been bribed by Sparrow to bring Francis to Tortuga but as they were leaving it was silent. Then there was green fog and a rag-tag ship with black sails came out of the fog a grumpily voice yelled "Sparrow!!!!" Then a Skeleton wearing a bi-corner hat with two playing cards appeared on the deck of the ship, with a horses leg and in his hand a large flintlock pistol. He stood 1 foot taller than Francis and called himself Jolly Roger. He got angry with Bo Beck for not capturing Sparrow. Sparrow had bribed him. Jolly used twisted voodoo magic on him turning him into a skeleton. Jolly then forced Francis overboard where he woke up on a ship owned by Dutch traders. They brought him to Port Royal where he got off. Francis later joined the E.I.T.C. Co. Empire guild as a trading officer. He left because they were cruel to three members. Francis now owns the guild Hessian Jagers with many armed soldiers ready to fight, with ranks and uniforms this made the guild not that simple but very fun! Part 2 : The famed sabre!!! Francis has a lot of rare weapons and one famed weapon, the famed weapon is a kingfisher sabre. Francis had found a treasure map and it lead him to the island of driftwood there he followed the clues when he found a large EITC ship broken in two. And there was a EITC soldier named Neban, looking at his destroyed ship. Francis was going to kill him. he went to the back of him wielding a holy pistol put the barrel to the back of his head and then click, the gun misfired. Neban turned around punching Francis and they got into a sword fight Francis blocked his swings and was slashed across the chest, but landed a stab right through Neban, aboard his ship he found the famed weapon the kingfisher sabre. On the blade was a kingfisher engraved, with a blue sword knot the proof marks read Padres Del Fuego 1587. Francis knew this sword must have been with the el patron expedition! Francis looked at the front of the ship no figure head, he looked at the back where the ships name was it read Tyrant. The ship was part of the EITC fleet and he had found a Famed weapon! And his adventure for the lost weapons had just begun!!! lets get more famed and legendary weapons! Part 3 : The united Empire war!!! Francis had declared war on the guild United Empire. There was the battle of Cuba where many soldiers of both side were injured but on the 16th of July, there was a very huge ship battle between the two guilds. Cannons fired, wood flew, in the beginning the brigade was winning, but towards the end the tides turned. After many ships sunk the United Empire surrendered, and the brigade won. After the battle the brigade offered surrender to united for the war to be over. they surrendered and the war ceased. over all about 100 ships lay on the ocean floor. Cannon shot stuck in the sides of boats, sails torn masts snapped like twings. As Francis looked at the water he could see ships sinking, on fire. Then as a wave rolled in he saw a united empire flag with bullet holes in it he picked the flag up dried it off and placed it under the brigade flag, as a sign that the brigade has beaten United. Quotes 'Three flint locks are better than one Tri-Barrel, because after you shoot each one you can throw them at people' 'Tea time!' ' your a blithering idiot' 'don't be a blundering fool' Part 4 : The Weapons!!! Francis Bluehawk was starting to get annoyed that he had only one Famed weapon, a kingfisher sabre, all of his friends had many famed weapons. One Day Francis took a walk to the other side of padres, a town cursed and grasped in jolly rogers bony fingers. Francis went to help liberate the town of skeletons. first he ran into a undead boss named Tim Darton a master of the voodoo arts. Francis saw the undead Darton and threw a grenade it hit the ground and rolled to his feet. BOOM! Tim became bone dust, bone fragments soared into the pond of lava. Francis continued his crusade through out the town clashing swords with other undead vermin, until he reached General Darkhart. Francis laid down his muskets and picked up one then fired, dark hart ran towards Francis, Francis picked up another musket and shot one of Darkhart's ribs off. He grabbed another musket and fired striking his weapon out of his hand. Francis then wielded two flint locks and fired to silver slugs into dark harts skull. A green gas poured out and he fell and hit a stone ledge were some rocks fell. He lay on the ground with the green gas pouring out. A green ghostly figure appeared and was in flesh not bone the figure said "thank you i am now free" and dissipated into a cloud of blue mist. Francis then noticed a small tunnel where the rocks were, Francis climbed in and came to a small room. he lit a match and found a chest with a brass skull on it. Francis pushed it out and climbed outside. it was locked. Francis shot the lock off and the chains that were on the chest fell of clanking and rattling. He pushed open the lid to see a pistol and a blunderbuss. the pistol had a piece of paper attached to it that read... "this sacred pistol holds true power blessed by a voodoo priest". What does that mean? true power blessed by a voodoo priest??? he picked up the blunderbuss it was a war scatter gun it had a piece of paper that read. "Dear General Antonio, i present you with this fine scatter gun you have proven to be one of my best generals ~*~*~*~* El-Patron" Francis gazed at the weapons and the note written by El Patron himself! Francis turned around and saw a navy soldier with a musket. Francis had the pistol in his hand. The navy soldier fired, Francis hand flew around in the air uncontrollably and a white shield went around him. the bullet had turned into ash. Francis did not hesitate. he fired the old pistol and the navy soldier fell. Huh so that is the blessed power? Part 5 : THE WITCHDOCTER!!! Francis, in his early days in the Caribbean had used the voodoo doll for almost anything, from defeating a alligator, to having his back scratched. Francis was hunting in the bayou of Cuba looking for Big Jonah, a elusive alligator that was making off with the local's pigs and chickens. Francis had walked further, then, he went in the swamp when he crossed a bridge. As he crossed, the board snapped and Francis dropped his musket on the bridge, and fell into the murky water. he was covered in mud, then realizing he needs to get out of the water, or else Big Jonah will have a new snack. Francis tried to climb up the beams, then... fell back down. Out of a small hut, on tall stilts, came a man smoking a pipe. He called Francis over and threw down a rope. Francis climbed up. "Thank you" Francis said. "Not to worry my good boy, I can tell voodoo and the universe is on your side." "I was trying to hunt big Jonah." "Oh, Big Jonah, ah,yes he is the largest alligator around." "My name's Francis, and i am the brigadier general of Francis Brigade." "The name's Stue", Stue said. And i am a witch doctor. Francis, the universe tells me to give you these. Here, take these.' Stue handed Francis three voodoo dolls. "These have been passed down by my family from many generations, i can tell you their names. This one is a domination doll used to turn your foe into a friend, this one is a reverent doll. it is very powerful, this one is a shaman doll used to heal. Now go my son, "Stue closed the door, and was never seen again. Part 6 : E.I.T.C. Francis had gotten into a scratch with Dog O Hawk, Hawk and Captain Hunter one day. He had accused them, of pretending not to hear him, Francis got angry and kicked all three out of the guild. Francis found out the game had a glitch, and went to say sorry. They accepted Francis apology but said they would not rejoin the guild. Then Dog had started stealing Francis' friends and soldiers from Francis Brigade to use them as his agents. Francis lost it and became E.I.T.C. to reign vengeance on dog. The very thing Francis was trying to stop, joined them. And Francis wont stop until Dog's rebellion has been crushed. Many members are gone for good since Cold Crusaders guild ended leaving members guildless. Part 7: Ravens cove Francis Had once visited ravens cove when he was a young lad at 9 years old crossing with his parents from France. His father Tim was English and his mother French. On there way to the new world ( South Carolina ) they stopped at ravens cove a deserted town where skeletons lay some with dagger through there head and swords through their chests. Their reason for the trip through the Caribbean was a violent storm heading in the islands were the best way to travel. 24 years later....... Francis was on ravens cove as the EITC and jolly roger battled it out there were skeletons scattered everywhere with swords through their chests and a dagger through their head. Along with red misty orbs. Everything was slow in black in white he saw as a EITC soldier hit a skeleton with the butt of his musket, a skeleton impaled a EITC soldier, Francis kept walking through the rocky paths a flash of red went by around the corner a red face with sharp fangs and red eyes was in front of him fast everything went black...... Francis awoke fast in the dark of the captains quarters of the war galleon Midnight runner ahhh he yelled in approached Joseph. Sir! are you okay? asked Joseph, yes said Francis i just had a bad dream. ok sir if you need me i am standing guard right out side. The next day Francis sat in a chair on the deck of his ship it was a glum overcast day, Dog O' Hawk said sir any orders? We must sail to Cuba aye aye sir FULL SAIL! Shouted Dog. Joseph shouted yes sir colonel! Charles Ned hoist the top sheet! aye aye major! As the massive ship dropped anchor at Cuba bay a row boat was dropped into the water Francis, Charles and Joseph rowed to the Cuba swamp as Dog, John and a few others watched the ship. Francis asked Tia Dalma about his vision she looked across the ocean at the island covered in fog dread and misery roam that island of despair the ravens black feathers tell a tale of a dark deeds done their. the soul that roam must be freed for they are sided with Jolly fused with anger confusion and misery. Alright thanks Tia I'm off and here. Francis placed a pouch of gold coins on the table and departed. Back on the ship Francis held a meeting discussing that ALL MEMBERS IN THE BRIGADE SHALL AND MUST GET READY FOR THE EXPEDITION WHICH MEAN HAS UNIFORMS AND HAS BEEN TRAINED FOR THIS VERY DANGEROUS PLACE. yer and get all the famed and legendary weapons... we sure have claimed land well destroyed land.though hopefully we will repair it and have it maid as a Francis brigade island Part 8: Family Francis Bluehawk is half French half English. He has a half brother ( James Warhawk ), James was born on ravens cove when Tim Bluehawk lived there with his previous wife. James mother was a gypsy and chose his name as Warhawk but one night jolly roger sailed into ravens cove and attacked. Tim and James escaped his mother was sleeping when there house was split in half by Jolly Rogers thunderbolts it killed James mother. Tim and James were lucky, they escaped on a light frigate. left on the island was Tim's brother Ned no one heard from him again. Tim and James sailed to France where Tim met Susan west who made clothes. When James was 5 years old Francis Bluehawk was born as they grew up they would often play pirates in the streets of Paris with wooden swords and their fathers hats and coats and would hide coins through the house for each of them to find. One day Tim announce they were leaving for the new world Francis was only nine when his father told him the news. James, Tim, Francis and Susan departed from France to South Carolina. During the journey there was a hurricane and they had to stop and many islands to re-supply, one of the islands was ravens cove. When they got there Francis and James enjoyed south Carolina, the warm weather was nice. At this time Francis was 10 and James was 15 they still never forgot about they days playing pirates. Some times they would still play pirates loading only powder in their fathers gun James had swiped from him. Four years later James left to the Caribbean. Ten years later Francis was jailed in the Caribbean. They did meet up. James one day told Francis on the docks of port royal fishing about how he thought he remembered a island he lived on was attacked. Part 9: The Brigade Claims land When the eerie fog had cleared on ravens cove the brigade landed and established a brigade HQ, which they all swore to keep everyone on the island safe from the rage ghost and establish a trading post. Each day Brigade ships dock at ravens cove filled with food, clothing, weapons, ammo, and other supplies. The reason for having to import goods is nothing can grow on the island such as food. Francis men his uncle Ned on ravens cove who had gone crazy, and helped him get to the ravens cove mines. Francis helped a few ghosts. Then he went through these big doors as he did he saw a large ship in a small body of water with no where to go. Francis boarded and suddenly a man's voice with a Spanish accent said you now face el patron. On the ship appeared the ghost of El Patron. Francis defeated him and then opened a chest he started by picking up a Nautilus sword then the chest closed very fast and locked. Then black fog came from the handle of the sword it got hotter and then it stopped and there was a small black dot on Francis hand, there seemed like nothing wrong. But this sword is known to have been cursed by dark powers. Part 10: E.I.T.C. Uprising ''' It was just after the brigade civil wars when the mad man Captain Leon also a relative to Francis declared war on his brigade. Francis issued war and the battle began; the EITC fleet and brigade fleets meat in the brigade triangle Leon's two intercepts followed will Sharkfury and Basil's sloop of war near Isla Perdida where the Perdida battery opened fire sinking the two ships. The battle rages for 2 hours making Leon make a retreat the EITC lost 4 ships and the brigade lost one light galleon and several land cannons. The cousin of Francis, Ben Macmorgan and his forces landed on Tortuga where the two sides skirmished with no victor the brigade lost 429 soldiers the EITC lost 408. After the scratch the EITC and the brigade signed peace where Francis, captain Leon, Ben Macmorgan, Cadet, and a few other people had dinner to celebrate peace. As Francis returned to camp baboon forest, a screech from a baboon as he swung from a vine snatching Francis hat, the baboon then started throwing bananas at Francis where he left with his clothes covered in banana slime. The next day all brigade soldiers were called to arms. in a three by three line formation was all brigade soldiers of 200 the soldiers were loaded on th the midnight runner war galleon and left the island of driftwood. The ship landed at port royal there in the city streets the brigade assembled in columns of two in front was Francis Bluehawk and Will Sharkfury riding a white horses; just behind them was musicians playing the brigade theme drums beat, horns blew, fifes sounded and brigade flags soared in the wind. The soldiers marched over the port royal bridge to the gates of fort Charles. The gate was then blown off its hinges, Francis then led a charge up to the fort. brigade mortars the artillery crew was carrying fired smashing the stone on the fort. Brigade ships sailed into port royal bay where the massive hunks of stone walls and a tower plummeted to the depths. The brigade then charged into the fort where they engaged into a hand to hand combat that is where the EITC had the upper hand. Brigade musketeers went on the high levels of the fort shooting into the crowd when a ship explosive shell hit setting off the gunpowder supply of the fort which was engulfed in flames. Brigade soldiers fled by running down the steps while some jumped from the fort cliff to the water bellow where rescue boats awaited them. After a day the fire still burned brightly above the fort where it could be seen from ravens cove. On the second day a large storm swooped in the warm rains slithered down the stone walls like a serpent. As the fort lay in complete ruins the brigade sifted through the rubble and climbed the might stairs to the top spire where the flagpole was still intact the Leon's EITC flag had been burned like black powder in the fire. Francis Bluehawk, Jeffrey Blasthawk and, Matthew Darkskull and many brigade members flew the flag from the top of the fort. The search for anything useful in the fort began where they had found many skeletons much of which were Leon's soldiers the only brigade bodies they had found were lying stiff in the courtyard where they had no burns done to them. The brigade was lucky that ALL of its soldiers made it out of the exploding fort except for the few who were hit with pieces of stone and debris in the courtyard. The casualties of the battles was EITC: 8,211 Francis Brigade: 6,450 '''Part 11: Defeated After many months, Francis tried to start an uprising. He was immediately met by King John Breasly, Captain Shadow Sail, and Matthew Darkskull. After a long battle, Francis was knocked unconscious. His weapons were stolen, and he was sent to Prussia. READ MORE: The Defeat of Francis Bluehawk Part 12: Sold into service After all the wars in Prussia Francis and his army had enough of wars for a while. He was given a estate in Prussia with 50 acres of land from the prince-elector of Hesse. At his estate he built a barracks for his troops to serve as his personal army. It was early in the spring of 1722 when he got a letter, Francis opened it and he was yet again summoned to another task. When could Francis take a break and stop fighting for once? Following Francis opening the letter the Prince elector rode up with 500 Jaegers, take these men your ship is waiting for you in 3 days. What is this all about Francis demanded! Your contract, the king of England has bought you and your soldiers for his bidding in Newfoundland you are mercenaries, it is in your contract, general. You will go, and if you or your soldiers are killed for each soul lost i get paid blood money to reimburse me. Without further questioning Francis went to the ship in the next 3 days and the long journey began. There was a series of harsh winds that blew and make the ship creak, but it shouldn't set the ship off course, but they were wrong. One night Francis was in his cabin, the other ships trailed behind but were soon lost in the fog. Francis fell asleep but about an hour later there was a disturbing crash, Francis awoke to find himself on the ship floor then a wall of water came and knocked down the door Francis was only in his night gown and he could not see well from the salt water in his eyes. the water was about 3 feet deep Francis grabbed his personal effects, his clothes, food, and valuables. He went to the top deck Sir! get in this row boat cried a man with a short beard. Francis climbed in we have to go the ships sinking he yelled it was dark then all of a sudden Francis turned to see a massive wall of water, then everything went black and quiet. Francis was about 20 feet underwater and quickly began to swim up as he was almost to the top everything went completely black. Many hours later Francis found himself on a sandy beach, right next to him was the washed up rowboat his chest of effects next to him, well that is convenient. Francis dragged it into the jungle and changed into his military uniform. He walked through the jungle armed with his musketoon. Then he fell into a small hole he went to climb out when around 20 African hunters surrounded him with spears. Francis cocked his musketoon and took aim at them. back you savages, back! our i will kill you! They stood there not knowing what Francis was saying; very well said Francis, he fired but nothing happened.... Francis sighed wet powder... Francis hit one with the butt of his musket and ran, they chased after him then Francis ran into a Dutch man and several others with guns and chains, help me they are after me! I don't know what i have done! Don't worry my son, we are slave hunters; Slave hunters! Francis was in shock, what a vile business he thought. Then the natives charged right into the hunters several were caught but most escaped. Thank you very much for saving me said Francis, now i must be going. Oh, your not going anywhere Francis was put in chains your now my slave. You cant do this to me I'm a general of Prussia! Francis and the others were dragged off to a large ship where they placed like cargo onto shelves in chains. You wont get away with this i say! Silence I say or you die said the Dutch trader. The journey to where ever was very long and painful, but they finally arrived at the port of South Carolina. You let me go! Help shouted Francis. He was dragged to an auction block where Francis was put on auction, I am a Prussian general, let me go! Those are lies said the trader, this man is a prisoner of war. Francis then saw someone wink at him in the crowd, he knew the face. Then they put on a masquerade mask and pulled out two flintlock pistol and walked calmly to the auctioneers post. Several others from the crowd with masks did so the first one up stabbed the trader with a small bayonet on one of the guns and then blew out his insides. People shrieked and ran away the other in on the operation broke Francis chains and the other captives chains and then Francis and the freed prisoners followed him to a ship. Who are you said Francis, you might know the man who removed his mask was Ben Macmorgan. The others were Captain swash, Jeffery Blasthawk, and Jeremiah storm wash. The ship went to full sail and soon diapered into the orange horizon... Part 12, The Return of Francis. The year is 1725, three years ago Francis was banished from the Caribbean, the Brigade was in shambles, he had gone to the state of Preußen ( Prussia ) and worked as a colonel of a Regiment of Jaegers but then Grenadiers, serving Frederick the 1st of Prussia. Francis has fulfilled his duty to Prussia and requested charter back to the Caribbean, he was granted to do so. It was bright, sun leaked through the windows, a warm fire was going, Francis sat up in bed and then rubbed his eyes looking around the room. He looked to his bed side to see plenty of empty bottles. He got up and stretched only to notice a envelope at the bottom of his door, it had been slipped under. Francis drew a letter opener and read the words, it was an authorization saying he was allowed to leave Prussia and that he was honorably discharged with full military honors; to Francis surprise, he was due to leave today in seven hours. Francis went to his dresser and looked in the mirror, looking at himself, he saw the man who had defeated Leon, and saved the Caribbean from total E.I.T.C. control. He then ordered one of the maids to bring up some warm water in which he used to help him shave. He then dressed himself this time instead of his Prussian uniform, a new Francis Brigade Colonels uniforms. He then wrapped the silk sash around his waist and put on his gorget and Sword, all which bared the Francis Brigade symbol. After, he placed on his hat and leather officers boots. Francis then heard some talking from down stairs of the estate, he walked down the narrow wooden stairs where he entered the kitchen area, it was warm, and it smelled of food being cooked. There Francis saw a Prussian officer talking with the maids, he turned, ah, Francis! he said. Are you ready? we will be leaving soon Yes sir, I must eat something first though said Francis, ah, of course said the officer. The maid brought Francis some tea, eggs, oatmeal, and sausages. The two, Francis and the officer ate, while discussing certain topics. After the Breakfast the officer and Francis left the house, outside was a carriage. Inside are all your belongings said the officer. Behind the carriage were 4 mounted Lieb guards, Francis and the officer got inside the carriage and were transported from their current town of Magdeburg to Hanover, to then a town on the Cose, where a ship would take him from there to the Britain where the ship would then continue the journey. After traveling on the coach, passing busy farms and flowing Rivers, they finally arrived at the dock yard, Francis could smell the salt of the sea, a smell that he had been missing for 3 years, there at the docks stood a battalion of 60 Brigade soldiers, all wearing the gold and black uniforms. Francis recognised them, the Prussian officer bid adieu, and Francis met the Brigade Captain who told Francis these were men from the Caribbean who were in support of Francis and the Brigade. He told Francis, that back in the Caribbean that many people are in need of his return and that many supporters were there waiting for him. Francis was surprised at this news. They all boarded the vessel and the journey began. 2 and a half months late..... Francis stood on the deck of the ship, he was directly in the wind, he closed his eyes and inhaled, the wind carried the tails of his coat above the ground. Sir said a Brigade soldier, Yes said Francis, Sir, we are near the Caribbean, we will be in Tortuga by tomorrow, great news said Francis. As the ship continued a small ship was seen a mile away, the brigade ship sailed up to it, asking how far Tortuga was, just to be sure they were close, they confirmed Tortuga was close, and they had spotted Francis. He has returned one of them said! They were excited, one of the men on the boat had been in the brigade he told him. I will tell all at Tortuga of your arrival, all right said Francis, the small ship then sailed away as Francis ship had anchored for the night. In the night, a large bounty of Wine, Beer, and other spirits were served along with a chicken and some bread which was made from the flour which had been preserved. In the morning Francis awoke, he put on his bath cap and a long great coat and appeared on the deck of the ship, the sailors were hard at work, the ship continued for hours, Francis changed into his Brigade uniform, polished his boots and sword, and told all of his soldiers to look their best for when they arrive in Tortuga that night. The moment had finally come, Tortuga was spotted, and the ship sailed into the bay and docked, a large crowd was waiting on the beach and docks, music was playing and the crowd was cheering. Then the boarding plank from the ship hit the dock, everything went quiet, all that was heard was the waves and the coque frogs in the nearby swamp. Suddenly, a sound of drums emerged, 2 Brigade drummers marched off the ship onto the dock, behind them marched 2 flags, one bearing the Brigade flag, the other bearing the battalion flag. A row of Brigade soldiers then marched off the ship, and then Francis did, Francis was wearing the Admirals had, the gold and black uniforms followed by a flowing black great coat. Francis tipped his hat, and the crowd cheered, people charged toward him with excitement and happiness, the soldiers had to push people back and keep the crow under control, women weeped, men cheered, fire works shot into the sky and Francis waved to everyone. Francis had finally returned! Category:Pirates Category:CIG Members Category:Parliament Members Category:Pirate Lord Category:Francis Brigade Members Category:POTCO